crsoifandomcom-20200215-history
Section
The Section is the second smallest unit in use by infantry. A section can consist of anywhere from 8-14 men, depending on the faction and the role of the section. The only infantry unit that is smaller than a section is a Group. Rifle Section The Rifle Section, also known as the Light Machine Gun Section, is the most common type of section encountered. There are several different types of Rifle Sections in Cross of Iron. The Rifle Section is part of the Rifle Platoon. Standard Rifle Section A Standard Rifle Section is usually split into a Gun Group and a Maneuver Group. Gun Group The Gun Group is the main base of fire in the Rifle Section. The Gun Group is based around a Light Machine Gun, which can be a Belt, Magazine or Strip-fed weapon. The LMG is attended to by two soldiers, one who carries and fires the weapon and one who assists in feeding and restocking the weapon, along with carrying spare barrels. Besides that, the Gun Group usually has a leader who directs the fire of the gun, and can be the Section Leader or his assistant, as well as occasionally other men to carry ammunition for the gun. Maneuver Group The Maneuver Group is the main part of the Rifle Section and consists of anywhere from five to eight riflemen. Usually, most of the Riflemen are equipped with Self Loading Rifles, while the Grenadiers (i.e. those equipped with Rifle Grenade Adapters) carry Repeater Rifles. This is because it is much easier to chamber the special cartridges needed for launching Rifle Grenades with a Repeater Rifle than a Self Loading one. However, some formations carry mostly Repeater Rifles, with some Self Loading Rifles to increase firepower. The Riflemen often also carry ammunition for the Light Machine Gun, though not as much as the assistant in the Gun Group does. The Maneuver Group can be led by the Section Leader or, sometimes, his assistant. Besides being armed with rifles, the Maneuver Group usually carries Rifle Grenade Adapters, usually two to three. Also, the Section Leader may be armed with a carbine. Light Rifle Section The Light Rifle Section is an alternative to the Standard Rifle Section. Rather than carrying a Light Machine Gun, the Light Rifle Section carries one or more usually two Automatic Rifles. While not being able to put down the stream of fire that a Light Machine Gun can, Automatic Rifles can be handled with much more agility than a Light Machine Gun can. A Light Rifle Section is split into two Fire Teams. Fire Team Each Fire Team is centered around the Automatic Rifle. The Automatic Rifle is attended to by two men, with one firing and carrying the weapon while the other carries ammunition for it. As with the Standard Section, all men carry some ammunition for the Automatic Rifle. Each fire team is led by the section leader or his assistant, and usually there is one or two men in each fire team with a rifle grenade adapter. Heavy Machine Gun Section The Heavy Machine Gun Section is an extremely important part of many actions in Cross of Iron. The Heavy Machine Gun (which is often, in fact, a Medium Machine Gun) can lay down much more suppressive fire than the standard Light Machine Gun, and can completely cut up any attack. The Heavy Machine Gun Section can be part of a Machine Gun Platoon or a Heavy Weapons Platoon. Category:Units Category:Sections